board8fandomcom-20200216-history
(7)Ellie vs (10)KOS-MOS 2018
Ulti's Analysis I thought Ellie could win this match, because The Last of Us is popular and Xenosaga hasn't mattered in ages. I have never, ever been more happy to get a random round one match wrong. Because who doesn't love a good melty? Ellie is currently competing in Gamefaq's character tournament. Posted by u/TheStupidRaptor "There is this big character tournament going on over at Gamefaqs, and Ellie was popular enough to make it in. If anyone is already aware of this, then you would know that Joel made it in as well, but he lost to Ike from Fire Emblem in the first round. Pretty unfortunate. But it's Ellie's turn now; so if anyone is interested, you can go to their main page and vote for her. Especially since Ellie is up against Kosmos, and Kosmos is one of the worst, dullest characters ever. How she ended up in a best characters tournament I will never know..... Not that anyone here even knows who she is; the game she's from is extremely obscure and niche after all. Come on, you don't want the amazing, award winning character Ellie to lose to a nobody like Kosmos do you? Edit: Are you fucking kidding me? Ellie lost to Kosmos?! I guess it's true then, Gamefaqs really is ruled by weeaboos who are biased to Japan, RPGs. and boobs. They just lost any credibility they had. Their "tournament" might as well end now." "Are you kidding? The poll just started less than an hour ago. Do you really think that Ellie, an award winning character from a highly successful critically acclaimed game that redefined the survival horror genre, would lose to a bland emotionless cardboard cutout of a character like Kosmos from a obscure forgotten game that made zero impact on the gaming industry? Hell no, Ellie is going to win. I guess all the biased weeaboos got to the poll first. Votes like this fluctuate constantly. Besides, Shulk lost to Sub-Zero. If Shulk, one of the best protagonists to any game ever, LOST, then Kosmos has zero chance of winning. Just you wait, it'll correct itself soon." "What about YOUR and the entire fandom's hatred of Fiora? Everything you all do to her is just uncalled for. And you all cover it up with the whole "we must circle to make Melia our mary sue" agenda. You should be righting the faults in yourself before you call others out for the same exact thing. If you all won't stop hating fiora, why should I stop hating Kosmos? Don't tell me what's unhealthy. ?????? Last time I checked, Mary Magdalene was a real person who died like 2,000 years ago, and not some fantasy game character. I thought Kosmos was a robot, now you're telling me she's reincarnated? I don't even know why I'm talking to you anymore if you're just going to make shit up. And what do you even care? I thought everyone on the internet was an atheist except me." "You're so full of shit. Kosmos in no way overshadows any of the blades that originated in this game. Last time I saw a blade that wasnt Pyra or Mytha on the internet was a rule34 one. You saw porn of Blades. So? I don't know what you're getting at here. (in no particular order) Fiora, Elma, Sharla, Vanea, Pyra, Poppi, Meyneth, Lora, Melia, Celica, Mythra, Hope, Newt, Perun, Morag, Mia, Lin, Haze, Praxis, Kasandra, Alexa, Brighid, Nia, Theory, Irina, Tyrea, Dahlia, Crossette, Pandoria, Oka. There; 30 waifus from Xenoblade Chronicles, and they all hold a million candles to the dumpster fire that is Kosmos. Is your taste fixed yet?" "Stop pretending you're the good guy here; I see through all your empty lies." "Clearly you would need to hear it even more if you think a girl as generic looking and devoid of personality as Kosmos is 'bae'." "Blimey. All of the useless "I got Kosmos" posts get like 50 upvotes each. But when I start an actual discussion on the lack of worth these posts have and how they're somehow allowed despite being against the rules, I get downvoted? .................. Does this mean the subreddit's rules mean NOTHING anymore? Are we allowed to upload all the lets plays, porn, and unmarked spoilers we want now too? And even posts that have absolutely nothing to do with Xenoblade Chronicles too? Because I've seen several posts here a few times that had nothing to do with the game. No one's even allowed to question why rules are being broken? Yeesh; how obnoxious does a group have to be for all this backwards nonsense to happen?" "You are completely blowing things out of proportion. My hatred of Kosmos is irrelevant here. The whole "I got Kosmos" thing is annoying and against the rules regardless. If any other character happened to be the rarest Blade that people bragged about getting, example.......... Vale or....... Dahlia, or Dagas, it doesn't matter who. Seeing these meaningless posts be made over and over is annoying in it of itself. And as for the quote unquote "hate campaign"; you're exaggerating. What happened during gamefaq's tournament does not even come close to being able to be called a "hate campaign". All I did was encourage people on The Last Of Us boards to vote for Ellie because she's a good character and deserved to win far more than Kosmos. I'm sure many other users did the same thing for other characters; there's nothing wrong with that. I only got confused when Kosmos was winning even though the odds were completely against her. I asked why; and it was only then I realized it was because gamefaqs as a whole is unfairly biased to RPG's, games made in Japan, Nintendo games, games that are "old, from their childhood", and they favor "girls with boobs" over actual characters with personality. I doubt 90% of the people that voted for her even heard of Xenosaga before, they just voted for the "weeb" option. That coupled with Shulk losing even though he had so much going for him cemented how hypocritical and contrarian gamefaqs truly is and how they lack any credibility. All the people on this subreddit that said gamefaqs is not a good website, they're totally right. If that all looks like a "hate campaign" to you, and that "I'm only pointing this annoying phenomenon out because I hate Kosmos", you have your head way too far up your ass. Maybe YOU'RE the one launching a "hate campaign" against ME. Ever thought of that?" "Because everyone here is nostalgia blind and can't let go of the fact that their game is dead like a canceled cartoon and has zero hope of ever getting rereleases or sequels. So they made up the "same IP as Xenoblade Chronicles" lie as a way for them to pretend that Xenogears and Xenosaga are still relevant. I get what you're saying. Xenoblade Chronicles is much more impactful when it is its own thing, and not chained down by some games from the distant past that the general public has forgotten about (and probably never knew about in the first place)." "A brand new Nintendo IP in 2010 that unfortunately was not released in the US, but was the subject of a fan campaign of many people begging and trying their hardest to get this game available in the US; for the sole reason that it is just a high quality, memorable game that deserved recognition. It became a highly sought after Wii game as a result, and even got sequels that were just as good and continued it's legacy." Isn't that inspiring? So when people say people only play Xenoblade Chronicles because 'it's the exact same IP as Xenogears and Xenosaga' when one is a Nintendo IP and the other two are not............. that kind of ruins the whole impact Xenoblade Chronicles had, you know?" " I just finished Torna The Golden Country. After trying to go back to the main game, I noticed a new section in the events theater; it was an image gallery. I was pleasantly surprised at seeing it, but then disappointed that there were only 5 pictures; there should've been like 30 or something. Anyway, despite the criminally small amount, I did enjoy what I saw....................... until the last one, which was of Kosmos and Telos; and it was a high quality image to, while the others looked more like concept art. I.............. WHYYYYY?!! This was the very last update, we'll probably never get more than 5 images; so each image slot was valuable. A grand shot of some landscapes, or a picture of all the villains together, lots of great things could've been put there. But, they, WASTED it on these two worthless side characters! And of all the side characters they could've picked, why them? Praxis and Theory would've made a great one, or Wulfric, maybe one with a bunch of nopon npc's, or maybe even a grand picture of ALL the rare Blades together, that would've been so cool. If they had to have a picture of cameo characters, they should've done one of Shulk Fiora and Elma, since they're far more relevant and developed, and a good reward for those who've stuck with Xenoblade chronicles since the start. But............. (sigh) like..... Kosmos is extremely rare and unlikely to be obtained early on, and Telos literally can't be obtained until after you beat the game; so any player would have to be really dedicated to this game, even to the point of continuing to play after the main story is done, to even know about these two. They're not the most well known of the game's side characters, nor would they ever convince anyone to buy this game. But they reserve one of the very limited spaces in the art gallery JUST for them, they put far more effort into their picture than all the others, and they intentionally put it at the bottom, likely being the last one the player sees and what they'll get out of it; it's as if they're very proud of giving Kosmos and Telos special treatment over everyone else. Kosmos................. KOOOOOOOOSMOOOOOOOOS!!! I am so fucking sick of seeing her all the time on Xenoblade Chronicles fansites, getting special treatment over the other side characters, and the fandom treating her as if she's part of the main cast. Monolith Soft had their chance to make Kosmos a good character, and they failed. They failed because they relied on people already knowing who she is and didn't think they'd have to try with her personality. Did they honestly expect everyone who bought Xenoblade Chronicles 2 for Switch, a game they intended to bring a lot of newcomers in, would have played an old game on PS2 that was never rereleased in any form? Big mistake if you ask me. This image is like one last middle finger finger to me. It's like "Oh, you beat Torna The Golden Country, and all Xenoblade chronicles games before it. Do you expect some reward for your loyalty and dedication? Well SCREW YOU! You have to have played Xenosaga in order to understand anything. Oh? You think you don't need to? That the two games are not canon to eachother? HATER! LIAR! You don't know what you're talking about! And since we will never rerelease it, that means you're SOL. You will NEVER be a true Xenoblade Chronicles fan!" And the fandom's perception of it isn't much different; pisses me off so much. Is............ is this the future of Xenoblade Chronicles? Endless Xenosaga pandering to the vocal minority of annoying fans who refuse to let go of a dead game? Xenosaga is not a popular game; the attention it gets on Xenoblade chronicles sites is disproportionate to how popular it actually is; why won't Monolith Soft realize this? All this does is alienate those who are unfamiliar and cause rifts in the fanbase. (sigh) Why?" Don't do drugs, kids. The literal director of these games has talked about Xenosaga and Xenoblade being the same IP, but hey StupidRaptor here is going to educate all of us. When guys like me talk about being a real man and such, just read some posts from TheStupidRaptor, PrestonSarry, Whirlybird, maplejet, LMS, Tsunami the XVIIVIXVI XVIXI ssj3gokux1331x DARK, and so on. I'm not the bad guy here. I'm trying to protect you from turning into guys like that before it's too late and you end up being nothing more than fuel for people who make fun of incels. None of whom have celibacy that's "involuntary", just for the record. Trust me if I hate you, I'll happily let you act like this and laugh during your entire downward spiral. I'm trying to help you. There are entire subreddits dedicated to laughing at incels. Go read them, go learn the behavior and the tendencies, and don't ever act like one. It's how you end up creeping girls out and turning to whining about KOS-MOS before becoming a Board 8 meme for life. TheStupidRaptor is one or two meltdowns away from his dad making a post online about having to kick his son out of the house for being a useless family parasite. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if this dad's son is TheStupidRaptor: https://www.reddit.com/r/self/comments/9vs05k/my_son_is_a_hateful_incel_and_i_just_cannot_save/ And this was only the round one meltdown. There was another one coming, and it made entertaining the weakest fourpack of the entire contest. And trust me Raptor, I know you'll read this eventually -- you brought this upon yourself and it's entirely your own fault. No one else's. Look in a mirror, blame yourself, man up, hit the gym, take the path less traveled, and turn your life around. Safer777's Analysis Before the contest this match was debatable. But after some matches it was clear that Ellie would lose. I mean she is from a new game. And you know what we think of new games here. KOS-MOS is from Xenosaga series. I haven't played any of this series but people say that the series is good. I know KOS-MOS though from the Project X games. Plus she is a hot Android. Bonus points for that. Anyways she managed to win with no problems. And this is also her chance to finally advance to Round 3 even for the first time! But man there was some uproar how a character from such a great game which is TLOU was losing to KOS-MOS. Yeah like it matters this here. One from a new series that it is an Action Adventure series and one is from an old RPG series. So that is. Lightning Strikes' Analysis What happened?: Ellie had a lot going against her into this match. Her game is strong but it was five years ago with the sequel potentially years away still. She had a very plain looking match pic and KOS-MOS has somehow become relevant again thanks to Xenoblade 2. This match started badly for Ellie but she did build a lot of percentage over the course of the match. The other notable thing is that this was only the second match the site as a whole got wrong, heavily favouring Ellie. Board 8 got one over on them for once instead of the other way around. What could this mean?: Ellie didn't look terrible here all things considered. I think without Xenoblade 2 this match is neck and neck, and I think KOS-MOS doing so well in Europe (where Xenoblade is very popular, but 2/3 Xenosaga games didn't even release) probably indicates that. The next match for KOS-MOS is going to be a tough one, but she looked good enough to not be worried about it if you have her. Tsunami's Analysis To be honest, I didn't even realize KOS-MOS had been in a Xenoblade game. I figured she was less relevant than this. Like most people, I ignored TheStupidRaptor. Apparently there are people out there who refuse to believe that Xenoblade is part of the same franchise as Xenosaga and Xenogears? Although it's apparently the video game equivalent of a series that has just enough of a fanbase to get picked up by a new network whenever it gets canceled. Xenogears vs. Xenoblade would literally be considered a Square vs. Nintendo match, but neither Xenogears-Xenosaga nor Xenosaga-Xenoblade (which has actually happened) would be. (Namco published Saga; Nintendo published Blade. Both were developed by third-party developer Monolith Soft, whom you might also know from the Baten Kaitos series, which was founded by the creator of Xenogears after he left what was then Squaresoft, where he worked when he created Xenogears.) Anyway, it was fairly obvious, though disappointing, that an unrealistically proportioned character from an early 2000s Japanese RPG would beat out a realistically proportioned character from an early 2010s American Survival Horror Game. Not that I'm a fan of survival horror, because I'm not, but everything I've heard about The Last of Us is absolutely amazing. I want Ellie to succeed. Maybe in CBXI, once she has TLoU2 behind her. Though that game's supposed to be coming out this year so she'll probably have to hope for a TLoU3 to be relevant. And really, once you're on the third game, isn't the title "The Last of Us" kind of misleading? https://board8.wikia.com/wiki/Final_Fantasy Ah, right then, carry on. Also, while it's way too late now, how did we not get Kalas into even one Character Battle back when Baten Kaitos first came out? We've gotten all sorts of other obscure JRPG leads into these things. I tried to rally for one this year, but was handicapped by the fact that the lead in question suffers from Vaan Syndrome but most of the better characters to nominate are spoiler risks. Though honestly most of the reason I continually pimp Stella Glow on this board is just to get music from it into VGMC, because that soundtrack is amazing. Category:2018 Contest Matches